The Tale of Jaune Stigandr Arc
by Roman God of Chaos
Summary: AU. Based off of For Honor, Jaune is no longer just Jaune Arc, but Jaune Stigandr Arc! He is a Warlord, a shield, and a sword for his people! He must now lead his people against Remnant and take the battle to them! For Odin has blessed him with his favor, and with that he shall never be vanquished until he meets the greatest of greats! He fights for his people and for Valhalla!


Odin favored those with confidence.

Strength.

Bravery.

Valor.

And to those who died in battle he rewarded them with Valhalla. Valhalla, it was more than just a name, it was a paradise, a reward, the greatest glory one could ever achieve within their lives... It was where warriors great from young to old stood now, enjoying their life, drinking mead, having brawls, and all otherworldly pleasures that Valhalla provided.

That is why the Warborn never feared death, for what have they to fear than paradise?

However, none have ever been so favored other than the famed Warlord, a warrior who took up the shield and defended his people, a warrior who charged headfirst into battle, leading his fellow warriors into battle, a warrior with a blade in simple design...

He was their shield.

He was their sword.

He was their leader.

Jaune Stigandr Arc, had been so favored, and this is his tale.

* * *

"ROPES! GRAPPLES!" A burly warrior wielding an axe shouted as dozens upon dozens of his fellow men and women charged into battle, each wearing leather garbs as well as a few buckles and plated armor pieces strapped against their bodies, and horned helms atop a few. The burly warrior was given around twenty to twenty seven more medium sized tubes, similar to cannons, before a few of the men were shot down from afar. Some cannons were rolled up, pointed towards the skies, whilst others were on the ground, and they were quite large, but their size was small, width was really where it was at.

The raider growled and pushed aside one of the bodies before stomping on one of the levers, sending out a grappling hook above along with many more, except many would notice the tips were closed in, made to penetrate before opening up, and they were quite quick to launch with sparks at the very barrels of the tubes.

What were they shooting at?

That answer was brought down instantly in the form of an Atlesian cruiser down into the forests, smashing into the dirt and crushing any and all within, as well as the ships themselves being almost torn apart and enduring damage. Outside the battlefield, there were two more Atlesian cruisers, but one of them was set ablaze and did not have as much fighting or yelling going on, but the second one had multiple troops trying to fend for themselves, only to get blown apart by an incoming flask that exploded in a great field of fire, setting them ablaze.

The once competent and powerful machines of the Atlas army were taken down swiftly, bits and pieces here and there among the fresh blood of the Vikings that fought, axes left inside their chest cavities or heads just ripped clean off. One particular Berserker was still hacking away at what he thought was a moving machine and, as he said, "DISHONORABLE WARRIORS! COWARDLY MACHINES! BRING MORE FOR ME TO BREAK!" His shout, echoed for miles, and his fury was not so easily sated either. He looked up and began rushing through the forests, following many of his brothers and sisters into battle as they fought against soldiers and drones.

The soldiers wouldn't be winning this at all...

Back onto the currently brought down Atlesian ship, where hundreds of grapples latched onto it, incoming Vikings charged forward straight ahead as the hacked away at the hull, not doing much. They continued this for some time whilst a female warrior, a Valkyrie, walked through their rampage, dragging a much smaller cannon and suddenly stomped down, sending a grapple upwards and locking down onto the deck. However, the group in the middle was stopped by the Valkyrie who pointed upwards to the deck, pausing briefly to watch them suddenly shout in victory, and began using their grapples, as did her fellow warriors who all followed her, but she was not the one they were following.

It was the large Warlord that stood at the top of the ship.

He stood tall, as did most of his fellows, and was covered within armor. He had a pelt on his left that covered most of his left shoulder, the rest being what appeared to be the usual standard gear for a Warlord, spikes on his right shoulder, the symbol of a raven on his shield that was held within his left palm, and a simple yet deadly blade in his right hand, a blade coated in the blood of many, with sharp edges on one side and a smooth edge on the other, symbols engraved onto the blade, the steel itself shined brightly despite its condition. This man had the average helmet as well as what appeared to be bone plating placed atop of it decorated in the form of horns. He had a short golden beard and piercing blue eyes as many a warrior stood behind him.

The doors to the deck opened and out walked multiple Atlesian soldiers, most of them being the usual tin cans, as what the Vikings called them, and a few human soldiers wielding what was left of their guns. At the front though stood a woman of beauty unlike any which most have seen... Snow White hair that covered their right eye, a military uniform as well as blue underneath her white outfit, and athletic yet still attractive figure, many warriors quickly took notice to this , and a blade she had in one hand. She was furious judging by her eye, and she was practically gritting her teeth, not sure how to respond to such a response.

"Do you understand the declaration you have just made? To not just attack Atlesian ships but also military vessels and my people is a direct statement that you have started war! Surrender now, drop your weapons, and kneel and we will show mercy and take each prisoner without this conflict going any..." she wasn't able to finish because as soon as she said suffer, that was when most of the warriors suddenly laughed, unable to contain their humor at what was said.

The Warlord at the front seemed to have been the instigator in this laughter because once it was over, he was still laughing! After a minute he stopped and wiped a tear from his eye, grinning at the more than irritated Schnee.

"Surrender? Kneel? HA! The great Odin favors us upon this day, and today is but yet another RAID! We do not give a damn about you or your people, except ourselves!" He had a more sinister gleam in his eyes and looked back to the many warriors that laid behind them with their shields held up, axes raised high, spears held, and claymores ready to slice.

"You dare..." she whispered with a tone matching that famous Schnee coldness that many knew, except for these fellows really. She was more than shocked at the actions this man had played into next.

"ARE YOU READY TO DRINK MEAD IN THE GREAT HALL!?" The Warlord shouted, looking behind him with his sword and shield lowered, but held right by his stomach.

In response he was provided with the encouragement of all the Raiders, his fellow Warlords, the Valkyries, the Berserkers, and the Highlanders that all threw their hands up into the air, their weapons held high as they unleashed a roar that would put even the great dragons to shame with their pitiful roars.

"VALHALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Warlord shouted, his mere presence alone inspiring confidence, but after giving out a battle cry, so did his warriors.

"VALHALLA!"

"VALHALLAAAAAAA!"

"VALHALLLLLAA!

With that the Warlord charged forth, as did the sudden dash of the Schnee who came in with a thrust aimed straight for his eyes. However, the man would suddenly stop and bring down his shield, PUSHING back Winter Schnee herself before a hail of gunfire was released. He roared and pushed through it and caught the Schnee with a shield charge, taking her away past the androids and soldiers who were all fending off the incoming warriors. They attempted to stop the Warlord but were stopped just as spears and arrows came upon them, the soldiers quickly pulling up cover whilst the androids were continuing their onslaught.

However, that wouldn't prove useful once a Highlander came up upon them and suddenly dashed forth, swinging that massive blade of his and slicing a row of their heads clean off! The man roared and lunged forward, his sharp and bloodied claymore rested on his back, his right muscled arm holding onto it, while his left arm grabbed an android and pulled it behind him, using this to bring down his mighty blade down upon it and splitting it into two, nuts and bolts flying everywhere.

"HAHA! NOW THIS IS FUN!" The Highlander shouted as he rushed forward and began swinging, his allies coming in and storming the small group, eventually overwhelming them soon after.

It was a bloodbath...

There wouldn't be anything left of Winter's group. Nothing besides corpses, their guns being taken as well as their androids for parts and metals.

Winter was smacked down upon the edge of the ship, growling as she witnessed her aura levels drop once more, but she didn't have much time to think because as soon as she was pushed down, a sudden sword bashed into her shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain before she propelled herself backwards with a sudden glyph into the air. The Warlord looked on in confusion and saw the blue spinning glyph on the floor and laughed as he smacked his blade into his shield, motioning for the Schnee to come at him once more as he prepared.

Aura was a shield, yes, and it defended you from serious wounds, such as a sword that would have cut her down right there had she not been blessed, but impacts and such were still felt, and this man was quite the powerhouse already.

Once she was in the air she landed on top of another glyph which sent her flying up into yet another that helped propel her straight away at the Warlord with two blades now, striking away as the man batted away her strikes with his shield, each one getting growls from the man, before he groaned, his arms coming down from the endless onslaught Winter had used against him.

She would take this opportunity to thrust her right blade forward, straight for his head, with speed capable of taking down most, but the bearded man snarled and grit his teeth, forcing his skull lower so that the blade skidded across his helm, sparks flying aside. He would suddenly smack his shield upwards and into the Schnee's jaw and used this opportunity to bring down his blade once more in the form of a heavy blow before spinning with a quicker strike that'd jab at her stomach, knocking her back.

The woman snarled and brought up a glyph in front of her, the form of a large Ursa forming right in front of the man who widened his eyes. She smirked at him and sent the bear rushing at the man who glared daggers at the bear and released a roar similar to an Ursa itself!

He charged forth and came down with a slash straight for its skull, however as his sword came down, Winter had it move its head, thus allowing his blade to sink into its neck, but not enough to kill it. The Warlord didn't have much time before he was suddenly grabbed by the ethereal bear and smashed into the ground, releasing a shout as he felt his back collide with the hard cold exterior.

He raised his shield and grunted as the bear began to smash its heavy paws over his shield, trying to bash his brains into goo at this point. He looked to the side to see his blade, which had been knocked away from his hands a few seconds ago, and suddenly had an idea. As the bear raised both arms this time, the warrior used this open opportunity to smash his shield into its stomach, sending it sprawling to the ground and giving him free range of movement to stand up and run, grabbing his sword and forming up a defensive stance. The bear itself seemed to vanish as Winter placed her palm and handle of her blade against her head, sweat dripping down. She couldn't keep it up forever...

"You disgusting, barbarian! Die like the animal you are!" Winter snarled and conjured up two more glyphs that sent a hailstorm of birds the man's way. He kept his shield up as they pelted away at his shield, and the man was slowly being pushed back right towards the edge, however he soon stomped his foot into the ground and grinned through grit teeth and took a step forward, and then another, and then another.

Winter widened her eyes and snarled, increasing the amount of glyphs as well as the birds, the man being pushed back greatly! However, he stopped again and planted his boot firmly onto the ground and released a battle cry, charging forth with his shield up, the birds vanishing as they collided against his shield.

Winter leapt back a great distance and snarled, summoning up an Ursa that was five times as large as the Ursa she summoned before. This was a great deal of effort and a waste, and a move even she wouldn't use considering how reckless it was, but the Schnees were known for their brashness and anger at times.

The man leapt forward and roared loudly. "COME FACE DEATH, BEAST!" As the bear rushed at him, he let loose a yell and suddenly smashed his shield right into the Ursa's skull, sending it flying as it rolled with a pained roar, trying to climb up, but before it could rise up, three spears suddenly pierced its body, one smacking into the skull, the beast vanishing just as quick as it appeared.

The specialist widened her eyes as she looked to the right and saw the man's comrades, each of them covered in cuts or simply bloodied beyond all recognition, but as of now it seemed she was surrounded. She looked to the left and saw a group of Valkyries alongside some soldiers hoisting up their shields as well as aiming their spears and blades at her.

She was trying to formulate a plan when an axe smacked right into her face, sending her to a knee. She looked up and saw the Warlord, his arm reaching out, and a confused Berserker by his side as he witnessed one of his weapons go flying from his hands as well as the fact their leader used it himself.

Winter growled and spit saliva to the side and looked down to her aura levels and her eyes widened upon the sight that showed up on her scroll. "Damn it all... I need to get to Atlas now..." she immediately brought up her scroll to her face, looking down to her aura which was already down to the red zone, and she snarled.

There was no way she could win, not against these numbers, and not with how tired she was from the crash she had endured earlier. She paused briefly as she spotted the Warlord begin his approach, and so did the other warriors he had brought, each one chanting as they forced her back.

She needed to go.

To warn Atlas.

To make it alive.

To see Weiss.

Taking a risk she began to run right for the Warlord's direction, the man looking beyond confused, just before jumping straight above him and off the ship and into a run. She couldn't worry about her squadron of soldiers, mostly cause they were already dead by this point, but if she could make it, IF she could run, then she could call for reinforcements or even escape.

Winter ran as fast as she could, using what little aura she had to boost herself and send her skyrocketing away in one quick dash. It almost looked like she would make it if she were dealing bandits, or anyone of the norm, even hunters and huntresses.

However, these weren't just anybody.

These were Warborn.

She was stopped when a sudden spear landed right between her and the edge of the forest. She was about to go on before another stabbed into the ground, and another, and another, before she looked upwards and her eyes widened once more. "Damn it all!" She hissed and ran back as spears landed down into a wide straight line, spanning across for quite the distance and blocking her entryway. She could jump, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't do well...

But she HAD TO TRY!

She used her glyphs once more and attempted to propel herself forwards, but the second she leapt she'd find herself bound to the ground as a heavy thud impacted against her torso, her hip, and her legs, bringing her down within seconds. She shouted curses as she was being dragged into the forest and she would find a couple of Raiders, all laughing as they reeled in their grappling hooks, immediately going down upon her and removing her weapons as well as scroll before grabbing her by the arms and dragging her off.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! I said RELEASE ME! You barbarians! You animals! I'll have your heads for this!" She snarled out before she found herself on her knees, standing in front of the Warlord himself, a smile upon his bearded face, staring down at his prisoner and laughed alongside his fellow warriors.

"ANOTHER GREAT RAID! Let us take my new slave home!" He said, and before Winter could even object or scream, she found the man suddenly smashing the blunt of his blade into her skull, and all the proud woman saw was darkness.

Hours had passed and men and women were carrying off caches full of Atlesian supplies ranging from armor, weapons, to rations. Some men were celebrating, their forms covered in blood as well as Knight parts taken apart and used as scarves and ornaments upon their form.

"We are almost finished here, Warlord. Are we to return home with our bounty?" A Valkyrie asked the lead Warlord.

He was staring at their captive who was now bound within chains, loaded up onto a carriage pulled by strong horses. His body was covered in blood as well as a small wound from his back which was luckily patched up earlier from the resident Shaman, sadistic woman she was though. The man known as Jaune turned around and gave his warrior a toothy grin.

"Yes! Let us all go and bring in this bounty, and no one is to touch her. She is mine," He said, beginning to walk on off to mount in a horse and return home, just before he saw a soldier walk up to him, holding up a piece of parchment with a firm nod to Jaune.

"We have just received word from the Branwens that they wish to speak with you. Their leader wishes to at least." He said much to the man's amusement as he took the parchment in hand and read, chuckling as he tossed it aside, climbing up his horse and tugging on the reins.

"If Raven wishes to speak, then she should know I expect her to visit me herself! Now, come along, and inform the Warborn that we leave soon. I shall go on ahead, and make sure that woman stays in those chains, and if I find out ANY of you have touched her..."

He drew forth his blade and held it directly in front of the warrior who didn't look the least bit worried besides the slight shake in his step.

"I'll have your heads..." With that, he sheathed his blade and kicked the horse's sides, riding on off with a grin.

The Warborn would fend off Atlas, and they had just set off a banner, and a declaration of war.

He wondered how quick their downfall would be and if they would even be worthy opponents!

* * *

Branwen Village-Tent

"Has he received word, Vernal?"

Vernal, looking up from her weapons, turned around to see a woman wearing what could be described as a slight red and black samurai get up with some sort of objects, feather related, hanging from her right hip. She had a scabbard where she could unsheathe a blade, obviously, but her most noticeable visage was the grimm mask she wore, resembling some sort of grimm that has either been seen or simply meant to intimidate others.

"Yes, but we haven't received any sort of answer when he clearly has the means to. Are you sure we should even discuss with them? The last time we had fought him, you barely survived, but he wasn't the only one who came out without a few scars for the reminder." She said, a look of, not concern, but caution plastered across her face while the woman in front of her simply snorted.

"If I wanted to, I'd have his head lopped off his torso with ease. He only got off because I let him. Understood?" Her tone was icy and left no room for argument, Vernal immediately dropping her head in shame whilst the woman began walking off.

"I'll be back soon. It's time I go visit the Warborn." She walked outside of the tent they were stationed at and just as the flap closed, she could hear wings now flapping and suddenly disappearing. Vernal could only shake her head as she sighed and placed a palm onto her shoulder, right where she flinched at what seemed to be a memory.

"I hope Raven doesn't start anything..."

* * *

 **A/N; Sorry bout that guys, but I guess I have been more busy than I had assumed, or something. Truth is, I have been working my ass of in school and the only real problems are French, Math is a C, give me credit and praise Roman! God of Chaos! Also, Roman is an OC, the picture I now use is him, not exactly inspired by Torchwick at all, but if ya wanna learn, let me know and we can talk, or even RP. Yes, I RP, just depends on what exactly, even made a RWBY OC, who you will never see cause inserting my OC into the plot of any RWBY story feels horrible! Some writers make it work, I cannot!**

 **The point is, I am glad to be back and writing SOMETHING! Now, I do have a small rough draft of the latest Jaune Torchwick installment, and I will upload it whenever I can, but as far as things go, it is not written down yet. Also, he is getting cane weapons, so be glad! Yonduu's arrow was gonna be so cool... But, the point is while I have school, it still takes up time, but not as much as one might think. Remember, I also have a life, and I am lazy! So, I will be focusing on ONE story, or even two, and I will be making one-shots as well since I think it would be cool. Now, don't you worry about me and school, just know ya can't stop Roman from ever achieving his goals! Anyways, if you want more, let me know, and I'll be quick here.**

 **This is based off of For Honor, if anyone understands, and I know Vikings never really had horns, but who cares, they're awesome! Jaune is essentially a Warlord, not the only one of course or else that would be stupid, but a big time Warlord who has now decided to declare war on Atlas, possibly entering territory or maybe they found a dust deposit and dropped down bombs and knights and harassed his people, and he took actions. Most weapons will not even be mechashifting, and tools you see in game, such as grapples, ships, and stuff will be slightly upgraded to fit the standard of Remnant. This is basically him declaring war, and he might be the only one you see here considering I might not add the RWBY team or even JNPR, mostly cause I am too lazy to write teams and crap! Winter is gonna be a slave and Jaune's wife, not by choice, and Raven might be as well, but fuck it all. Who cares. FREEEEEDOM!**

 **Also, what's a job I could use? I wanna talk about my future and ask, what do I do? I have my own story written out about the Schmucks of the Galaxy, two maniacs who are broken yet embark on the most violent, sexual, and sometimes hysterical adventures ranging from Afro Planet to the Wolf Armada down to Zaltros, the Mysterious Plant for Criminals and All, right down to Cat girls, bunny girls, all sorts! We can talk about stuff and such, but I want this to be 3d animated, something I might try for Calarts, but god can I write, and I am trying drawing! So help me out!**

 **What I do wanna say is thank you to all those who still watch and helped me, even you flamers who were a bit insulting on my stories and such, you guys actually helped at times too with my story and their plot. So, thanks guys! I promise I will come back soon, but I need to ask, and tell me honestly, Jaune, the Heart of Vale, inspired by Braum, Jaune, the River King, inspired by Tahm Kench, or the Jaune Torchwick? EH!?**

 **Glad to be back, and glad to write for others as well.**

 **Thanks guys.**


End file.
